Silently Beside You
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Strong, kind, smart, beautiful... what do these things matter if you're lonely? Hayate x Fate


**Silently Beside You**

_By Team GEMINI_

Fate x Hayate FTW!

**This one is for your Touma!**

Yuki: Okay I've posted this story at like 1:34am... ;x So if there are mistakes forgive me. Also I apologize for my recent absence. Touma hasn't been online in ages, and I was feeling kind of bummed to not have my number 1 BETA not give me his stamp of aproval for the stories. ;) But now that he's here... I hope you enjoy the Fate x Hayate story.

Now regarding this story, and any others we have... please review. ;x If you don't review on a story it will tell me you, the readers, are not interested and I will instantly drop the project. Like the compilation of 1 shots that received 1 review, and our movie remakes which received like 2 reviews. Though have no fear, Sensei No Petto has received A LOT of reviews and support! So that will keep going.

Also I am sorry for taking so long in updating Sensei No Petto. :x I hit a tiny bit of writer's block due to Touma's absence. So sorry once again, and please... enjoy Silently Beside You. :D

**REMEMBER WE TAKE REVIEWS AS REQUEST TO UPDATE! SO REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Secrets That Are To Be Kept_

* * *

"AHA! I caught you Hayate-chan handed, you sneaky, sneaky snake!" Arisa shouted angrily. Fate quickly retracted her hand from Hayate and balled her hand into a fist as she stood up. Arisa marched over to Fate and glared at her, and in retaliation Fate looked down at the other blonde and smirked. "You know, I really hate you."

"And I don't know you. So let's keep it that way."

"Okay, what is your deal!?" Arisa screamed, pushing Fate as hard as she could, though the other blonde didn't really budge. "First you act like you're the queen of the world just because you're rich, pretty, and smart... assed. Seriously, you and your perfect life style need to stay the fuck away from my friends!"

"But I was merely-"

"Cut the crap, Testarossa!" Arisa roared. "I know what I saw, and I saw you making a move on Hayate-chan! Oh and don't think I forgot what you did to Nanoha-chan back in first period. You act all nice and then the moment she thinks you're nice, you burn it to the ground teasing her."

Fate's eyebrows furrowed as a sigh escaped from her lips once more. She wanted to retort to Arisa's agitations, but figured it best if she...

* * *

Earlier That Day

* * *

An overly confident blonde strutted around with a toothy grin plastered on her face. Her arms crossed, nose pointed in the air, and an arrogant laugh escaping her lips. The student body split apart leaving only the blonde girl and another blonde in the open space.

"Testarossa Fate! You might be number one for now, but I'll beat you one of these days!" the blonde said as she brought a fist up in the air and stuck out her index finger and pointed it at the one named Testarossa Fate. Grinning triumphantly the blonde shouted, "Then we'll see who'll be high and mighty!" Fate turned around, blinked twice and adjusted her glasses quicky before turning around once more and walking away without a word. "Hey! Four eyes get back here! I ain't done yellin' at you yet!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Fate's shoes made a small skid sound as she turned around once more and pushed her glasses up into place before heaving another sigh. She didn't want a conflict, she avoided it, but yet here was one right before her eyes. She spoke two words with a sultry grin, two crystalline words to the other blonde that would shatter the other's confidence. "Ni-san." The other blonde stood there shocked, her eyes wide and mouth gapped.

"Stop calling me, Ms. Number 2!!"

"A-Arisa-chan, um..."

The Arisa's eyes opened wide as her two best friends, Tsukimura Suzuka and Yagami Hayate looked at her oddly. People where looking at her oddly and Arisa shrunk down a bit, her shoulders slumping. Hayate grinned and poked Arisa's side.

"W-What was that for?" the blonde asked.

"You've been standing here for 15minutes. We had to shoo away the flies that tried to making a landing." Hayate grinned wide as she made the motion of shooing away the flies. "Pya-pya!"

Arisa rigidly turned turn Suzuka and blanched at the look the other girl gave her. "It's the truth, Arisa-chan, sorry." The other girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a twitching fly. "See, I caught this one just before it landed in your mouth!"

"Tha-Thank... you?" the blonde stuttered. The fly twitched before Suzuka quickly tossed aside, and said fly landed straight on a girl who happened to pass by innocently... "Nice, shot." Arisa commented with a smirk.

"Thank you." Suzuka said before looping her arms around Arisa's left. Smiling at the blonde, she caused Arisa to blush before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Gotta avoid kissing you directly, we let a few flies in for fun."

"What!?"

-

Fate walked quietly, her shoes barely making a sound as she took a step. Her breathing slow and regulated, her eyes blank, void of emotion, and a haunting hallow half smile on her beautiful face. She ignored the stares she received from everyone and continued to her destination quietly, adjusting her glasses every now and then.

Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall, Fate grimaced. _'15 more minutes till class starts.'_ Fate thought grimly, her face darkened slightly._ '15 more minutes...'_

Still wandering the halls, Fate saw a brunette haired girl walking with her best friends who were attached to each other by intertwined fingers and hearts connected. The brunette's bright blue eyes where happy and lively causing Fate to allow a small smile on her face before wiping it away as they passed by her not acknowledging the beautiful blonde.

"Che, ahou..." Arisa grunted before she passed Fate.

Taking a deep breath, Fate ignored the rude comment aimed at her and continued to walk. The cruel words from others did not affect her; she wouldn't let them know it affected her... denial. It hurt deep down inside, and it hurt badly.

_Bzz-Bzz-Bzz_

Fate was startled by the vibration of her cell phone within her pocket. She reached for it quickly knowing who it was.

"Hello?" she said with a small smile.

'_Ah, hey, I wanted to say congratulations on ranking so high again!'_

"Thank you, though the entrance exam wasn't too hard. It was quite easy actually. How about you?" Fate asked.

'_Ah, ahaha... top 20. I'm not as smart as you.'_

"That's better than last time. Good job."

'_Thank you, but I had great help so I can't take all the credit.'_ the person replied with a bashful laugh.

"Haha, if you want, we can study together again?" Fate asked getting her hopes up of meeting the person on the other side of the conversation.

'_Really? That would be great! Oh no, I got to go now sorry. Bai-Bai.' _

"Bai-bai..." Fate replied sadly, her eyes closing half way, expressing this sadness as yet another sigh escaped her lips. The other person hung up before she could reply... sad.

-

"Hayate-chan, who was that?" Arisa asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Turning her head, Hayate grinned and tucked her phone back into her pocket as she replied, "Just a friend of mine. Ranked top 10, she's got really good math skills. I'm jealous." Hayate pouted cutely as she checked to see if her phone was placed away safely.

"Good for her, but she probably isn't good enough to best, Testarossa." Arisa grinned proudly sticking her nose high up in the air.

"Um, Arisa-chan, Sweetie, you still haven't beaten her either you know." Suzuka quipped happily as she quickly deflated her girlfriend's ego. "Just so you know okay?"

"Shut up..."

-

Hayate, Arisa, and Suzuka walked into their classroom only to be greeted by a familiar lonely blonde. Arisa quickly stood in front of her face and cranked her neck up to stare Fate straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Arisa snarled. Fate didn't reply but instead turned her gaze to Hayate, her expression not changing.

"Yagami-san, I know it is the start of the school year, but here..." Fate looked at the note book in her hand and handed it to Hayate. "I wrote down some useful formulas for you since I had some free time at the company."

Hayate looked at the much taller girl and blushed before accepting the note book. She flipped through it and giggled at the tiny doodles of a chibi-Fate pointing out what to do, and a chibi-her asking questions, which said chibi-Fate answered as simple as she could. Though as she looked through the note book, she noticed how well detailed it was. But what she didn't notice was the warm look Fate had on her face as well as her breathtaking smile.

"Thank you, Fate-chan. You really didn't have to go out of your way for me." Hayate said with a blush. Fate shook her head and walked passed Hayate not waiting for the brunette to say another word. Hayate twisted herself around, clutching the note book tightly; she watched the quiet bespectacled blonde walk away.

"Hayate-chan, you know Testarossa-san?" Suzuka asked intrigued by her friend's connection with the girl who irked her girlfriend to no end. Hayate nodded her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Details!"

"Well, let's get seated first. Class is starting soon." Hayate recommended with a smile. Suzuka nodded her head and dragged a raging Arisa along. As the three girls' took their seats (Hayate in front of Suzuka and Suzuka beside Arisa) Hayate turned to Suzuka and smiled.

"So, how do you know her?" Suzuka asked.

"Ya, spill the beans, you might be with holding crucial information I can use to take that bitch down once and for all." Arisa said with a determined look on her face and an arrogant grin as well.

Laughing, Hayate wished she hadn't bumped into Fate just now. "Well, for one, she isn't a bitch. You have her completely wrong, Arisa-chan." Hayate said with a sympathetic look. "Fate-chan is really sweet, when the teacher asked if she could tutor me, she didn't hesitate in accepting. Even though she's busy with her company, she took it with stride and helped during company hours."

"Fate-chan? You act like she's more than a tutor." Arisa blanched as Hayate blushed a small tint of pink. "You don't like her that way do you?" Hayate froze in her seat as Arisa asked her question, but she quickly recovered and shook her head. "Okay, good, cause if you did, I'd pay you 1 million dollars to stop liking her. Seriously, I will."

"That's mean! Fate-chan, is really, really nice." Hayate growled.

"Pfft, she asks like a total bitch to me." Arisa retorted.

"Hm, I've been observant of this, Testarossa-san hasn't been anything else but courteous to you." Suzuka added in. Arisa stiffened up and glared at her girlfriend. "Actually, scratch that-"

"Hah, good thing you changed your opinion." Arisa grinned before she allowed Suzuka to finish.

"She doesn't even acknowledge you." Suzuka chimed happily.

"Too true Suzuka-chan!" Hayate exclaimed in a fit of laughter. "Fate-chan only acknowledges you when you bad mouth her... and that's another thing. She only acts the way she does because she doesn't want to start a conflict."

"Conflict my ass! The way she looks at me... fuck I hate her."

"She's only like that to you, you know..." Suzuka mumbled quietly into her palm.

"What was that!?"

"Suzuka-chan's right. Fate-chan, is really nice, as long as you don't bad mouth her." Hayate added with a girlish giggle. There was an unmistakable blush on the brunette's face as they spoke about the blonde that handed her that helpful notebook not too long ago. "Talk to anyone else and she's a total sweet heart."

"Bull shit. Give me proof! I demand proof!" Arisa demanded with a stomp of her left foot.

"Nyahaha, thanks for helping me find my classroom."

"Your class just happens to the same one I'm in. So it was really no problem at all." Fate replied before opening the door for her companion. A brunette haired girl, a tad bit shorter then Fate, waltzed into the room with the beautiful blonde following silently.

"Ah! Hayate-chan!" the girl exclaimed, catching the other brunette's attention. The girl trotted over to Hayate leaving Fate behind.

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate exclaimed with a playful grin on her face. She turned to Arisa and Suzuka and introduced the new girl. "You guys meet, Takamachi Nanoha. She's the girl who I was talking to on the phone."

"You mean the top 10 girl?" Arisa asked.

"The one and the same." Hayate replied with a proud grin. She turned back to face Nanoha and said, "So how'd you find your way here?"

"Oh, um..." sheepishly Nanoha pointed over to a retreating Fate just before she exited the classroom. Hayate's grin only got bigger as her friend proved her point about Fate. Nanoha watched Hayate turn over to a fuming Arisa and cracked a wider grin. "Is there something wrong about her?"

Hayate shook her head and said, "That person you just met is, Fate Testarossa."

"I recognize that name."

"Hehe, she's placed at number 1 in the school entrance exams." Hayate answered. Nanoha's eye's opened wider, her mouth slowly forming an "O" shape. "She's number 1 in gym, mathematics, science, well all of the core subjects well except maybe English."

"But... you can't be dubbed number 1 if you don't score number 1 in everything so?"

"Oh, you see this blondie here?" Hayate pointed over to Arisa. "She's fluent in English, but... Fate-chan, owns her by half a mark." she whispered this into Nanoha's ear just to avoid Arisa's ranting voice.

"Che..." Arisa grunted. "This is all a conspiracy against me..."

"She only loses to Testarossa-san, by... oh, what was it again, Honey? The difference is so small yet vast some times. I can't keep track." Suzuka said with a playful grin on her face. Arisa grunted again and crossed her arms childishly with her cheeks puffed out. Suzuka brought her hand to her face and squealed just before she threw her arms around Arisa's neck. "Too cute!"

Nanoha watched the girls act lovey-dovey and shirked away. "So are they-" she asked.

"Ya, they're gay. Awesome." Hayate replied, sticking her tongue out and winking at Nanoha. "Most entertaining thing you'll see as of today. I promise you that."

"Really?"

"Oh ya... well unless we get lucky and catch Fate in gym class..." Hayate had a somewhat lecherous smile on her face when she mentioned the blonde haired goddess and gym class. Nanoha laughed nervously at her friend and looked towards the door to see if Fate had returned. "Don't bother, Fate doesn't really... have friends so she's always lonely and goes off by herself." Hayate informed Nanoha sadly.

"But you seem to know about her." Nanoha said.

"Well, I guess you can call me her friend." Hayate replied with a small shrug. "But, since she doesn't like getting hassled, she usually avoids me as much as possible because of, Arisa-chan."

"Why? You make her seem so popular but so lonely at the same time."

"Because that's what I am." Fate interjected, startling Hayate and Nanoha. Nanoha was mesmerized by Fate's lonely burgundy eyes and blushed. Fate watched them quietly before speaking once again. "Get back in your seats, class is starting."

Nanoha shot Hayate a questioning look in which the other brunette replied with a shrug. Their question answered when Fate took the teacher's pedestal and pulled out a roll book.

"Eh!? You're the teacher!?" the class exclaimed at the same time.

Fate nodded her head and began calling out names not wasting time. As she called out each person she had an even lonelier look within her beautiful satin eyes. "Takamachi... nanto ka?" she mumbled quietly with furrowed eyebrows.

"Na-No-Ha!" Nanoha exclaimed with an exasperated groan.

'_Her hair... acted on its own just... now?'_ Fate thought as she watched Nanoha fume about the mispronunciation of her name. "Careful there, Nantoka, you might poke an eye out with your hair pointing like that." Once again Nanoha groaned, but didn't fight Fate's teases.

-

Nanoha bit into her sandwich angrily and hissed as she spat out Fate's name along with a long string of "Can you believe she said that!?" phrases. Hayate laughed nervously and ate a bit of her bento and watched her friend in her heated banter.

_Bzz-Bzz-Bzz-Bzz_

Hayate looked down to her pocket and reached in to pull out her cellphone. Flipping it open, Hayate's eyes widened slowly as she read the single text message sent to her. _'I need to see you. I'm waiting on the roof.'_

"Uh, hey guys, I gotta do something really quick. My lab partner just sent me a text asking if I could spare the notes." Hayate said. "I'll be back soon, and you guys can finish my lunch. I think I'll be gone for most of the period."

Nanoha waved her hand as Hayate stood up and left. With a smile she completely forgot about her rage for Fate and ate happily, that is until-

"Hey, something's fishy about Hayate-chan's excuse. Let's stalk her."

-Arisa opened her big mouth.

Suzuka not being one to oppose her girlfriend's aspirations, followed the blonde with full support, where as Nanoha was apprehensive about the idea. She tried to sneak out of the game plan but Suzuka's sharp eyes caught onto her... and that brings us almost to full circle.

-

Arisa, Suzuka, and Nanoha followed a suspiciously paranoid Hayate. The trio stayed behind her, out of sight and out of mind. Hayate kept climbing flights of stairs and always turned around to see if she was being followed.

"Wow... Hayate-chan's acting weird." Nanoha mumbled quietly.

"Hm..."

"See I was right in following her!!" Arisa whispered loudly. Suzuka giggled at her girlfriend and hugged from her behind. "O-Oi..."

"Maybe, Hayate-chan's meeting up with her boyfriend..." Suzuka paused and looked at the blonde before and said, "Or girlfriend. Testarossa-san, maybe?"

"Dare not speak the Devil's name in my presence, Woman!" Arisa barked. She turned to the way Hayate headed and began to move. "Target is on the move..."

"Um, you guys, we really shouldn't spy on, Hayate-chan..." Nanoha quipped nervously.

"Come on, Takamachi! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Right beside my sense of mistrust for my best friend." Nanoha retorted sarcastically. "And now if you excuse me, I'm going to go finish my lunch... and Hayate's." Nanoha turned around to leave only to feel someone grasp the collar of her school uniform, dragging her to the stairs. "Nuu!!"

-

"Ah, Fate-chan, thanks for messaging me." Hayate said with a bright smile.

"It was no problem whatsoever, Hayate." Fate replied with a smile of her own. She had in her hands a high tech laptop running graphs and other what not, like YouTube which played a song that she enjoyed, and MapleStory.

Leaning over to see what the blonde was doing, Hayate let out a girlish giggling as she watched Fate cover the screen of her laptop. "I thought you stopped playing that, Ms. CEO."

"Well... I finally hit 190 Dark Knight and..."

"Save it... I have no idea what you're talking about." Hayate said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, you look so mature until we find out what you have on your laptop. What's your wallpaper this time?"

"My sister's latest photograph."

"Oh, so you changed it from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Mocca..." Hayate mumbled as she caught a glimpse of Fate's sister's latest photo. The brunette blushed at how alike the two were. "Wow, Alica-chan looks pretty in this."

"Yep, though I was against it... showed too much skin you know."

"But it's good."

"Oh ya." Fate blushed and maximized her graph again. "The picture hasn't been published yet, so stay hush-hush about it okay." Hayate nodded her head and watched Fate work on whatever she was working on.

"So what did you bring for lunch?" Hayate asked with a smile.

"It's over there in my bag, help yourself." Fate said without looking away from her screen. Hayate quickly raced over to Fate's bag and pulled out her bento box and opened it with a delighted squeal.

"Fate-chan, you have the best lunches! Oh my God, sushi!" Hayate quickly trotted back to Fate's side, munching on a piece of sushi or two. Sitting down she offered the blonde one, without once looking away from the screen, Fate leaned over and accepted the sushi roll.

"Oh, you're right, that _is_ good." Fate said nonchalant about the food she munched on. Hayate looked at the blonde oddly and opened her mouth to speak. "My daughter made my lunch woke up extra early just to make it. Cute, huh?"

"Oh, how is Caro-chan and Erio-chan?" Hayate asked, savoring the little treat Fate's daughter made. "You know I feel really guilty eating this, haha."

"It's okay; she made more than enough for me because she knew I'd share with you." Fate replied with a smile. She reached over to the bento and picked up another piece of sushi. "These are good. I'm glad I'm partnered up with a culinary school."

"You're to business wise, Fate-chan..."

"Thank you; it's what Fate-chan's do best."

"What, stomp over other companies?"

"Har-dee-har-har shut up and finish eating." Fate snapped playfully. Hayate giggled and scooted closer to Fate resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder and watched her work. "I like spending time with you like this..." Fate whispered quietly.

"Same. Really, why can't you just come over and hang out with me and my friends?"

"Your friend's don't... exactly like me."

"True. Oh well. More, Fate-chan for me I guess." Hayate quipped happily, snuggling closer to the workaholic blonde. Smiling, Fate leaned closer to Hayate and rested her head on the others. In the corner of her eye, Fate noticed something green that latched itself onto Hayate's hair.

-

Arisa stalked around the stairs looking for any trace of her brunette friend. In her right hand she held Suzuka's, and in her left, she held Nanoha's uniform collar. "We're almost there!" Arisa exclaimed with a full dash to the light of the door. She stopped before bursting through the scene to make sure she got the right people...

_Now we're at full circle._

"AHA! I caught you Hayate-chan handed, you sneaky, sneaky snake!" Arisa shouted angrily. Fate quickly retracted her hand from Hayate and balled her hand into a fist as she stood up. Arisa marched over to Fate and glared at her, and in retaliation Fate looked down at the other blonde and smirked. "You know, I really hate you."

"And I don't know you. So let's keep it that way."

"Okay, what is your deal!?" Arisa screamed, pushing Fate as hard as she could, though the other blonde didn't really budge. "First you act like you're the queen of the world just because you're rich, pretty, and smart... assed. Seriously, you and your perfect life style need to stay the fuck away from my friends!"

"But I was merely-"

"Cut the crap, Testarossa!" Arisa roared. "I know what I saw, and I saw you making a move on Hayate-chan! Oh and don't think I forgot what you did to Nanoha-chan back in first period. You act all nice and then the moment she thinks you're nice, you burn it to the ground teasing her."

Fate's eyebrows furrowed as a sigh escaped from her lips once more. She wanted to retort to Arisa's agitations, but figured it best if she shoved the leaf at Arisa before storming off grabbing her bag and laptop. "Learn to hear the story before running your mouth, Bannings." Fate growled angrily as she left the rooftop.

Arisa was at a loss for words. She was sure of what she saw, and what she saw was her arch nemesis making moves on her best friend. She felt rather guilty now, Fate hadn't done anything wrong, and Hayate seemed like she didn't mind.

"I... kind of wanted to keep this secret but..." Hayate coughed and shifted her weight to her left leg. "Fate-chan... can't read Japanese very well. She wasn't trying to be mean..."

"But she speaks it so well." Nanoha said with a huff.

"She can speak, but she can't read." Hayate informed Nanoha with a blush. "When she said 'Nantoka' she mean it as 'Nanto ka?'. She couldn't read your name properly."

Nanoha shrunk back feeling guilty of her actions, "I didn't know... sorry."

"It's okay." Hayate said with a smile. "But Fate-chan's actually kind of used to this sort of stuff..."

As everyone spoke about the incident, no one paid attention to the blonde that never really left the rooftop. Fate hid behind the door, her beautiful face marred by an unsightly frown. A sigh escapes her lips as she readjusted her back pack.

"Onee-chan... help me." Fate mumbled quietly as she made her way down the many flights of stairs.


End file.
